


Shitty TV

by MonnaMoo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, PDS sufferers in love, Past Relationship(s), zombie anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnaMoo/pseuds/MonnaMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren learns how his after-life body works with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty TV

They didn’t get any further than to some kissing and snuggling. They rarely even touch each other on a bare skin. It’s not that they doesn’t want to. But they don’t know how exactly.

Even kissing was strangely unsatisfying at first. It was as if they wasn’t able to feel anything. Not really. But there was memories and there was knowledge that kissing someone you want (and love) is great. That it should make your heart beat rapidly. But it didn’t. It’s not possible. Even rapid breathing is just the matter of habit. So they kissed. A lot. And slept together in one bed and touch each other on face or neck.

Somehow it’s like as if you are watching a movie on really bad, small and old black and white TV but you are used to watch it in full HD. Kieren remembers how it felt to touch Rick. They didn’t kiss each other often. Rick was really hesitant about it. But there was this touches and brushing of fingers and time to time even holding hands in the darkness of their cave.

He could have it all now. Kissing without a shame. Holding hand on public, hugging, snuggling, sleeping in one bad. But not full HD.

But Kieren found out it has its own charm. During one of these long evenings when they read books back to back on the couch in Amy’s bungalow. Touching each other’s arm occasionally. It has this charm as these times when you are watching some old horror movie on shitty TV not barely old enough for it. And you have to imagine what’s happening more than you really know. And everything is so much scarier.

His nerves was dead but waking up now. It takes lot of afford to feel anything but when it happens when he’s able to feel Simon touching him it means everything for him. It’s so much more intense than when he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is desired. English isn't my first language. Sorry about mistakes I definitively made.


End file.
